Absolon Mercator (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents, Rubin (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly 198's camp, Xavier Institute; McCarthy Avenue, Mutant Town | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 157 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Hooked tentacles instead of hair | CharRef = | Citizenship = Belgian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Near Ghent, Belgium | Creators = David Hine; David Yardin | First = District X #2 | Death = X-Men: The 198 #5 | HistoryText = Early Years Absolon Mercator's mutant powers first manifested in his native Belgium. After an accident, where he killed a boy bullying his cousin Rubin (Absolon "turned him inside out" and the boy lived for three days in that state), he was sent to the U.S. to live with relatives. Mercator struggled with himself and his identity. He used his powers to 'fix things' such as toasters for money. He was a loner, and normally only left his apartment at night. His only known close friend was Hanna Levy, a mutant who ate insects. Mutant Town He secretly witnessed the shooting incident involving Officer Izzy Ortega and his partner Gus. Secretions from a kidnapped mutant called Toad Boy were being sold as designer drugs at clubs. Although mutants who ingested 'toad juice' recovered, humans died violently. Izzy and Bishop investigated. Mister M attempted to help the boy, taking him to his mother. Daniel "Shaky" Kaufman's men went looking for him after viewing a surveillance tape. While being confronted, Mr. M phased his hand into a gunman, unintentionally killing him. Hannah told him to seek out Izzy for help. He found Izzy's daughter Chamyra the victim of a gunshot wound, accidentally shot by her own brother. He removed the bullet. However, Izzy and Bishop saw him and thought he was attacking her. Bishop absorbed his energy, but it seemed too much for even him to handle. Mercator then fled. Angry and confused, Mercator vowed he would destroy Mutant Town. He was confronted by Bishop and Izzy again. However, Lara the Illusionist tricked him into thinking he had destroyed the town. Bishop then released the energy harmlessly into the atmosphere. Mercator agreed to turn himself in. Although charges were dropped against Mercator, he was shot in the head shortly after being released. His powers saved his life, but he spent some time recuperating in the hospital. Decimation After M-Day, Mercator was one of the few mutants who retained his powers. He headed to the Xavier Institute, where he immediately put himself on the radar of O*N*E by easily toppling a Sentinel that was about to crush a caterpillar. They considered him a serious threat especially with the other mutants treating him as a savior-like figure. Mercator also began a relationship with Lorelei Travis after restoring her hair. Mercator decided to have the The 198 leave the mansion despite the X-Men and O*N*E's attempts to stop them. The face in Johnny Dee's chest quietly declared him a threat that had to be eliminated. Mr. M led his followers to an island which they reached by walking across the water. When the X-Men showed up to try and talk them into returning, Cyclops was promptly attacked by a mind controlled Erg and when he retaliated Mr. M declared he would protect his followers. However, Johnny Dee, under the command of General Lazer, used his "voodoo dolls" to make Leech depower Absolom and then used Magma to annihilate Mr. M. That night, as Lorelei and Leech watched over Absolon's coffin, they fell asleep. The pair woke to an empty casket. Later, Lorelei and Leech, surrounded by butterflies, told the 198 about their experience: "I can't tell you what we saw. I don't have the words. Absolon never appeared to anyone else, but he did not want them to grieve for him, so he sent them a message. 'Some things do not die... THEY EVOLVE!'" It is currently unknown if he either died or evolved beyond the need for a physical form. | Powers = He has been described to be extremely powerful, even considering the Omega-level Mutants standard. Subatomic Manipulation: Has the near-limitless psionic ability to manipulate all matter and energy on a subatomic level. He can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter into different substances and forms and can change matter to energy and back again. He can use his powers to near-godlike effects, a few of which are: *'Healing:' Can speed up the body's ability to regenerate instantly. *'Control Machinery:' Manipulate the inner workings of complex machines. *'X-Factor Negation/Augmentation:' Negate or trigger mutant powers in others. *'Intangibility/Phasing:' Make his molecules phase through any object. *'Energy Manipulation:' Able to wield energy on a subatomic level. **'Energy Generation:' Produce heat, force, fire, electric, and/or nuclear energy etc. **'Force Field Generation:' Use energy to shield himself from injury. *'Matter Manipulation:' Able to transmute matter subatomic level. **'Molecule Scrambling:' Painfully or lethally scramble organic molecules. *'Creation/Evolution:' Ability to create and evolve lesser life forms and himself. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to manipulate objects with his mind, he was capable of tossing over a Sentinel with a gesture of his hand without even looking at it and with extreme ease. He is a powerful telekinetic. *'Telepathy:' Mister M has shown powerful telepathic capability. ** Mind Control: He is capable of capabilities like mind control. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mister M has shown to resist a nuclear explosion which he created in his hand. He was capable of resisting the physical force and heat produced by the nuclear explosion and was not moved by the physical force unleashed either. | Abilities = | Strength = Average | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Mister M }} Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Disruption Category:Technopaths Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Negation Category:Power Amplification Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Force Field Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Decimation casualties Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Beyond Omega Level Mutants Category:Transmutation Category:Mind Control Category:Elementals Category:Biological Manipulation